GreatVision Song Contest 14
Russia |presenters = Polina Gagarina |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 46 | debut = Lebanon | return = Belgium China Finland Hungary Lithuania Moldova Romania | withdraw = Azerbaijan Croatia Cyprus Germany Ireland Italy Kosovo Luxembourg Morocco Spain Switzerland Vanuatu Vatican City Vietnam | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV14 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = South Korea "Hann" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 14, often referred to as GVSC 14, will be the fourteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Russia, after Polina Gagarina won the thirteenth edition with "Обезоружена". C1R chose the TatNeft Arena in Kazan to serve as the host venue for the edition, while the previous winner Polina Gagarina was selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was G)I-DLE from South Korea with her the song "Hann",they reached 412 Points. At the 2nd Place was Australia represent by Peking Duk feat. Sarah Aarons their song "Fire, they reached 278 Points and on 3rd Place was the Estonia represent by Laura Põldvere with her song " Tõusulained", she reached 274 Points, while United Kingdom, Belgium and India completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see Russia Russia, is a country in Eurasia. At 17,125,200 square kilometres (6,612,100 sq mi),14 Russia is the largest country in the world by area, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area, and the ninth most populous, with over 144 million people as of December 2017, excluding Crimea. About 77% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Russia's capital, Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major cities include Saint Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg and Nizhny Novgorod. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Russia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both with Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia and North Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the U.S. state of Alaska across the Bering Strait. Following the Russian Revolution, the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, the world's first constitutionally socialist state. The Soviet Union played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II, and emerged as a recognized superpower and rival to the United States during the Cold War. The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human-made satellite and the launching of the first humans in space. By the end of 1990, the Soviet Union had the world's second largest economy, largest standing military in the world and the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, twelve independent republics emerged from the USSR: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and the Baltic states regained independence: Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania; the Russian SFSR reconstituted itself as the Russian Federation and is recognized as the continuing legal personality and a successor of the Soviet Union. It is governed as a federal semi-presidential republic. The Russian economy ranks as the twelfth largest by nominal GDP and sixth largest by purchasing power parity in 2015. Russia's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it one of the leading producers of oil and natural gas globally. The country is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Russia is a great power as well as a regional power and has been characterised as a potential superpower. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council and an active global partner of ASEAN, as well as a member of the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO), the G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC), the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE), and the World Trade Organization (WTO), as well as being the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS), the Collective Security Treaty Organization (CSTO) and one of the five members of the Eurasian Economic Union (EEU), along with Armenia, Belarus, Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan. Host City : For further information see Kazan Kazan is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Tatarstan, Russia. With a population of 1.243.500, it is the sixth most populous city in Russia. Kazan is one of the largest religious, economic, political, scientific, educational, cultural and sports centers in Russia. Kazan lies at the confluence of the Volga and Kazanka Rivers in European Russia, about 715 kilometres (444 mi) east from Moscow. The Kazan Kremlin is a World Heritage Site. The millennium of Kazan was celebrated in 2005. In April 2009, the Russian Patent Office granted Kazan the right to brand itself as the "Third Capital" of Russia. In 2009 it was chosen as the "sports capital of Russia" and it still is referred to as such. In 2011, the European Weightlifting Championships were held here. The city hosted the 2013 Summer Universiade, 2014 World Fencing Championships, the 2015 World Aquatics Championships, and is one of the host cities for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup and, for the first time in Russia, the official stage of the Red Bull Air Race World Championship under the auspices of the Fédération Aéronautique Internationale (FAI). Kazan has also held the World Wushu Championships. In 2018, Kazan became one of the cities where the 2018 FIFA World Cup was held. In 2015, 2.1 million tourists visited Kazan, a 20% increase in comparison with 2014. 1.5 million tourists visited the Kazan Kremlin in 2015, and one million visited the city's hotel and entertainment complex with an aquapark called "Kazan Riviera". Venue : For further information see TatNeft Arena TatNeft Aren is an indoor sporting arena located in Kazan, Russia. The capacity of the arena is 10,000 and was opened in 2005. The arena is home to Ak Bars Kazan of the Kontinental Hockey League. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Kazan City Hall in late August 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty(-one) countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty-one semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by C1R late August 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fourty-six countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest, with one country confirming their return after a six-edition break: Moldova, one country confirming their return after a five-edition break: China and four countries confirming their return after an one-edition break: Belgium, Finland, Hungary, Lithuania and Romania, while Lebanon will make his debut appearance in this edition. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Fourteen countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Azerbaijan, Cyprus, Germany, Luxembourg, Morocco, Switzerland and Vanuatu all announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. The HoD's of Croatia, Ireland, Kosovo and Vatican City all was forced to withdraw as they failed to present their votes or confirm their participantion within the deadline. Furthermore The HoD's of Italy, Spain and Vietnam had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest. Returning artists Andorra will represent by Aitana; she won together with Ana Guerra for the country the eleventh edition. Canada will represent by Lights again. Laura Põldvere will represent the Estonia; she previously represented the country in the sixth edition. ANYA was internally selected to represent the Faroe Islands; she previously represented Denmark in the fourth edition. Also Perfume were chosen to represent Japan for the third time, after their presence in the second-, and tenth edition. As well Amaranthe from Sweden took part for a third time. Haneri was internally selected to represent Singapore for the fourth time. Also Simge will represent Turkey again. As well Against The Current will represent the United States for a second time, after their presence in the eleventh edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Greece, Russia and United States will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. Kazakhstan, South Korea and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Azerbaijan: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Cyprus: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Germany: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Italy: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break. RAI announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * Kosovo: RTK was forced to announced its withdrawal, after the HoD failed to present their votes within the giving deadline. * Luxembourg: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Morocco: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Spain: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break. RTVE announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * Switzerland: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Vanuatu: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Vietnam: After initially confirming participation, on 27 August2018, VTV unexpectedly announced its withdrawal. * The following countries failed to confirm their participation within the given deadline and were fined by the GBU: ** Croatia ** Ireland ** Vatican City